


Life After the Zing

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kids will come, M/M, Romance, Wedding, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: After accepting the zing and what it meant, Ericka, Dracula, and the rest of the monsters now make their way back to the hotel. The relationship of Drac and Ericka continue to blossom on the way back and their life after Drac's proposal is full of fun and life but also stress, unseen happenings, and roadblocks along the way. No matter what though, the two and their family and friends will make it through it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed to be calming down after a while. About an hour or so had passed since the attack with the Kraken and most of the monsters were calming back down after the scary situation. By now, everyone was finally making their way back to the ship, the Kraken lending them a tentacle to use as a bridge since he broke the actual one. Drac and Erika were walking across, hand in hand as they chatted about possible things to do on the way back.

"Maybe I could join you in a game of monster ball?" Ericka said hopefully.

"I like that idea. Plus if it starts to get hard I'll be sure to help you out. Another idea though... we could retry that d-date from before." He chuckled slightly, wondering why he was stuttering suddenly.

Ericka blushed slightly before smiling up at him, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The two continued on, soon reaching the Legacy along with most others. Once everyone was n board, Ericka had to leave. 

"Sorry, Captain's duties. It's getting light anyways so tell you what, pick me up at my cabin at midnight, I can't wait to try monster ball!" Ericka hugged him quickly, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. After that she quickly ran off to help get the boat moving and make sure everyone was situated for the return trip.

The kiss resulted in a goofy smile spreading across Drac's face as he watched the other leave, waving at her when she glanced over her shoulder at him before turning a corner.

"I love her so much." As he said this he realized that it really was getting light out. He started toward his cabin, soon running into Mavis and Johnny along the way. 

"Where's Ericka dad?" Mavis smiled at him, looking around for the other. 

"She had captain duties to attend to. We um... plan to meet up tonight." He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling lightly.

"Then you should go get some rest. We're gonna head to our cabin before it gets any lighter." After saying goodbye to her dad, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis left to head to their cabin. 

Drac stared after them for a bit before going to his own cabs, closing the door behind him as he sighed at the quietness of the surroundings. He didn't share his cabin with anyone as he hadn't wanted to intrude on the others being together, though Dennis did stay with him sometimes during the cruise.

The count quickly changed unto his normal purple pajamas and curled up in his blankets, letting out a content sigh as he thought about later on when he would be able to see Ericka again. After a bit he managed to fall asleep, Ericka the only thing on his mind.

***************

Drac ended up waking at seven that night, his nerves immediately on edge at the prospect of seeing Ericka again later. Once the sun was fully down, he strayed from his cabin in a simple blue Hawaiian shirt and his pair of white shorts and shoes. He tracked down his Pack, asking if they were free to play monster ball that night. Like usual, they were, and they planned to meet at one to play.

As it started to get later Drac grew impatient, finding himself straying to Ericka's cabin at eleven, unable to wait any longer to see his zing. As he reached her door he took a deep breath before knocking. He heard stumbling and Ericka say something under her breath, causing him to chuckle lightly. After a few minutes she opened the door, peaking through just the small crack. 

"Oh! Drac. You're early." She chuckled nervously.

"Yes, I couldn't wait any longer my love." His cheeks dusted the slightest of pinks while hers turned a bright red.

"O-Oh... let me finish getting ready. We're playing monster ball right?" She wanted to double check.

"Yep, already checked with the guys." Drac smiled widely.

"Ok, give me a few minutes." With that she closed the door, retreating back into her cabin. After what felt like an eternity to Drac since he couldn't see his love, she reappeared, this time stepping out of her cabin. She wore a simple, long white gown and no shoes. "Ready!"

"You look beautiful my love."

"Wait until this bathing suit cover comes off." She realized what she had said and blushed once more, chuckling nervously. "Sorry. Anyway, lets go!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her to the pool, where the Pack already were. 

"Drac! We ended up having nothing to do, good thing it seems you cracked and went to get her early." Frank laughed loudly.

"Really Frank." Drac sighed before looking around. "Everyone ready for some monster ball!"

Mavis and Johnny hollered their yes while Vlad was already in the pool waiting. 

Ericka smiled softly, nodding yes. "Just let me get this bathing suit cover off." She reached behind her, undoing a tie that kept the thing up before she slipped out of it, causing Drac to go rigid. She wore a white monkini bathing suit with fringe on the color and the bottom, making it flow around her torso and legs. Drac was in awe at her beauty and he was unresponsive for a while.

After what felt like forever, they managed to snap Drac out of it and once everyone was split into teams they started.

(Team 1: Drac, Ericka, Mavis, Johnny

Team 2: Frank, Murray, Griffin, Vlad)

Griffin served the ball, shooting it across the net and straight to Mavis, who easily bounced it back. She immediately scored a point. This went on for a while until each team was tied at 9 and people were beginning to get tired. Ericka had yet to be able to hit the ball as it was never close to her, she was still having fun though. Her laugh rang through the clatter constantly and now it was down to this, the next point wins. Vlad served, Mavis hitting it back just for Frank to do one of his power hits, which was fended off by Dracula. Griffin had gotten water on his glasses but he managed to hit it back, straight at Ericka. 

"I got this one!" She cried out, jumping forward in time to bat it back, putting more strength behind it than she meant to. This caused the ball to go straight up before barreling down, causing the other side to not be able to see it in time before they were splashed by it hitting the water.

"Yes!" Johnny yelled out and started to do a little dance, Mavis just chuckled at him. Dracula surprised Ericka suddenly by coming out from under her, lifting her onto his shoulders and crying loudly, "we win!"

Ericka turned red, not use to being picked up like that. After a bit though she started laughing, causing Drac to smile up at her lovingly. 

They all relaxed in the pool after that,though after some time they got out and sat in the beach chairs on the side, Ericka deciding to sit in Drac's lap as well. The family just sat there for the rest of the night, everyone beginning to dwindle away as the sun began to rise.

"No, already?" Ericka pouted, holding onto Drac tighter, arms wrapping around him and her chin snuggled under his head.

"Yes, my love. Sadly the sun is rising and so we must part." Drac stroked her hair, making to sign of moving despite his words.

"I know. I was having fun though and I'm comfy." As she said comfy a small yawn came out.

"You're tired my dear, we should get you back to your cabin." He stood up now, carrying Ericka in his arms. She smiled softly, her eyes closing as she snuggled into her zing's chest. Drac carried her to her cabin, setting her on her bed softly and then turning to leave. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist though and he turned to see that Ericka was still awake.

"Stay." She yawned widely and patted the bed with her other hand.

"My love, I need to reach my cabin before the sun is fully up. Or else I won't be able to leave till night." He reached down and rubbed her hair softly.

"Then just stay here. Please my zing." She did her best pout with her being sleepy, still not letting go of his wrist.

Drac thought for a bit before sighing, a small smile splitting his features. "Okay love, you know I can't say no to you anyways." He chuckled slightly as she beamed an scooted over to give hi room as he climbed in beside her. She immediately curled into his side, letting out a happy sigh as her head rested against his chest, rising up an own with his breath. She listened closely, finding that he had the slightest of heart beats, a steady but slow drumming that resembled the drumming of a grouse. The beats were far in between but still there and Ericka found herself relaxing into Drac, the sounds lulling her to sleep. Drac wrapped his arms around Ericka, pulling her close an nestling his head into her hair, wrapping his legs with hers as well.

The two soon fell asleep just like that, in each others arms.

***************

The two were still fast asleep, Ericka now laying practically on top of Drac, her bed head making her look adorable. One of Drac's arms were around her waist while the other was under his head, propping his head up somewhat. Ericka's arms were wrapped around his neck and she muttered in her sleep now an again.

That's how they were found, by Mavis and Johnny of all people, Dennis having run off with Winnie and Tinkles. The two had went to Ericka's cabin after finding Drac missing from his own, hoping she would know where he was. When they entered, the two looked at each other and smirked, Mavis pulling out her camera and creeping over slowly. After finding the perfect spot she took a picture, chuckling to herself silently as she imagined their faces when they saw it.

After putting away the camera, Mavis shook the two, trying to wake them. "Hello, the two sleepy lovebirds." She was smiling as Drac began to shift, his eyes still close. He muttered something and moved around, Ericka ending up by him as he curled around her. Mavis just chuckled and continue to try and wake them. After several more attempts she got ERicka to open her eyes and shift so she could see them.

"Mavis?" She yawned widely. "What are you doing here? Where's Drac?" She seemed to have yet to notice she was currently being snuggled by him.

"Right there." Mavis pointed behind the other, Johnny laughing behind her as Ericka turned to look.

Ericka's face turned beet red as she began stuttering out some kind of explanation for the situation.

"Don't worry Ericka, it's fine." Mavis turned to Johnny now. "Let's go, I think Ericka will have a better chance of waking my dad. See ya!" She grabbed Johnny's hand, dragging him out of the room behind her and closing the door.

Ericka just laid there in shock for a bit as she tried to remember the prior night. Once she did her face turned red once more but a smile graced her features as well. The captain turned in Drac's arms so she was facing him and she chuckled lightly. His mouth was just slightly open, his fangs showing a a small smile on his face. Out of curiosity she reached a hand up and touched the end of one of the fangs, finding that it really was as sharp as she had heard. 

"Wow." Soon though she began to get hungry but Drac was holding her so tight she couldn't get up. "Drac, wake up." She poked his face. "Drac, Draaaac." She squeezed his face, moving his head back and forth.

"Huh, what?" Drac began to wake up, his hold on Ericka loosening as he shifted about.

"My zing, wake up." She kissed his forehead softly.

Drac was suddenly fully awake, looking into Ericka's eyes in shock. "Did I- what- um." Then he began remembering and he visibly calmed down, a smile covering his face. "Hello my love." He sat up and kissed her nose, causing her to giggle slightly. 

"We should get up." Ericka punctuated her point by sitting up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

Drac watched her for a bit before he smirked a bit. "Your bed head is adorable."

"What." Ericka rushed to her bathroom before groaning. "Sorry, my hair does this because it's curly. It always looks horrible in the morning."

"No it doesn't. It looks cute." Drac got up, moving to the bedroom and wrapping his arms around her from behind, laying his chin on her head. "What do you wish to do tonight by dear?"

"What about that date?" She met his eyes in the mirror and saw him grin widely.

"Sounds perfect." He then checked the time, seeing it was nine at night. "I'll be back at eleven? Gives us two hours to get all cleaned up."

"Perfect." She followed him to the door of her cabin, the two hugging for a long while before actually parting to get ready.

(Time Skip: 11 o'clock now because I impatient and want the cuteness)

Drac arrived at Ericka's cabin right on time tonight. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with white dress shoes, his shirt a turquoise color that looked like the ocean. Once he reached her door he turned nervous, wringing his hands together once he had knocked. After a few moments the door opened, Ericka stepping out.

She wore a pair of sleeveless long pants, designed the same way as her other sunflower pair. These ones however were decorated with a black and white galaxy, and in her hair was a white star flower. Her white heels sounded on the floor as she walked up to Drac, a small blush on her cheeks. 

"Hi, you look great." She smiled.

"And you look beautiful my dear." Drac grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss it softly.

Ericka blushed before letting out a small giggle. "So, where to."

"I actually reserved a a spot at the cantina." He took her hand, leading the way. Once they arrived Ericka stared wide eyed. The table was set by the railing, still in the group of the others but at the same time having the feeling of being in its own place. A black table cloth lay across it while two chairs waited to be filled. The table was set, complete with a vase of sunflowers and purple roses in the center. The best thing though was the view of the sky, this area was less lit and so the stars could be seen even better, especially since tonight was a new moon. 

Ericka's eyes lit up as she rushed to the railing by the table, staring up at the sky. "Look! There's Aquila, and over there is Cygnus! Plus right up there over where the pool is, it's Ursa Major!" 

"I take it you like stars my love." Drac was smiling at her as he sat at the table.

Ericka turned a light pink before sitting down with a chuckle. "Yeah, I do. I know how to identify all of the constellations and I've even managed to spot some of the other planets with my telescope. I never had much to do so, I started looking to the stars."

Dracula chuckled lightly, smiling at her lovingly. "I would love to here more about the stars sometime. For now though, I really want to just know about you. About your life and what you've done throughout it."

At that Ericka frowned a little before sighing. "Well really, I haven't done much. I've already told you that I practically grew up on this ship. My great grandfather was always pushing me to learn more and get stronger so I could continue the family legacy. I remember my parents vaguely... though I also remember how they died as well." She felt herself getting teary and took a deep breath. "I've never even really had friends, much less been in a relationship. This is all so new to me." She chuckled lightly to cover up a rising bout of sadness from speaking of her early years. Those times had been horrible, constantly being tired as her life was horrid, being yelled at the keep trying harder by her great grandfather and being utterly alone, all of it had given her night terrors for years.

"My love?" Ericka loved up. "You went quiet and your eyes were out of focus." Drac's voiced dripped with worry. "Is something wrong dear?"

"N-No. I'm fine. My life just... constantly gives me things to think about." Ericka quickly hid it under her happy self and everything continued on smoothly. They talked for hours about each other and their lives, though Ericka seemed to try and stay away from that topic. They learned likes and hobbies and all kinds of things. Once five am was rolling around the two were constantly falling into comfortable silences, just staring into each others eyes softly.

It was about five-thirty am when the ship intercom came on, calling for Ericka on the front deck. The two sighed heavily, standing up simultaneously. 

"Sorry, captain's duty calls." Ericka hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He hugged back just as tight and they just stood there for a while until the intercom came on, calling for Ericka once more. Reluctantly, the two parted ways, Ericka to the main deck and Drac to his cabin.

(Few days later and they were back at the Bermuda triangle. The past few days had just been most of them relaxing, Ericka was busy getting her things ready to go with Drac and fighting with her great grandfather about her decision and so they didn't see her that much. Next they arrived back at the hotel, Drac proposes. Next part will pick up after the proposal)


	2. Chapter 2

(The flashback up until the scene first described will last several chapters as a lot happens. Lol)

Everything was set, the decorations perfect. The timing spot on. No changes had to made to scheduling or anything else. Now all they had to do was get the bride and groom to the setting.

Dracula was in his room, Wayne, Murray, Frank, Johnny, and Griffin with him. His tux was mainly black, dark purples shining through here and there where white normally was. The count, though normally confident, was a ball of nerves. The past few months had been very, stressing. He had learned more about Ericka and had to help her deal with so many things. He wanted nothing more than to finally marry her, but he was still so scared. What if something went wrong?

A few rooms away, the same thing but... slightly worse... was happening with the girls. Wanda, Crystal, Mavis, Cleopatra, and Eunice were in the room, trying to keep Ericka under control as she wrung her hands together, sometimes pulling at her hair and dress. "What if something goes wrong? What if my great grandfather tries to do something, we all know how he still isn't sure about this... and after what he did before. Ugh! Why did I invite him again? Right... family and all no matter what." She paced back and forth, the others trying to calm her down or to at least get her to sit down.

How did everything lead up to this? Well, we have to go back to right after the proposal for that story.

************

The hotel was bustling with activity, monsters were getting ready to head home as their "vacations" were over. The cruise was over and everything was finally back to normal, for the monsters at least.

Ericka was walking around the lobby, she had switched out her captain's shirt for a white collared button up, but she looked the same otherwise. Drac was busy at the reception desk, still checking monsters and humans out of their rooms. In the meantime, Ericka was taking time to just walk around. She use to do so on the ship, just taking long walks around the deck. She was having a harder time adjusting to the hotel than she had thought she would.

The sleep schedule was no issue, as she had had to get use to it before the cruise as well. The lack of her original surroundings was the main issue. No gentle waves rocking the ship back and forth, no more of that vibration coming through the floor from the ships engine. The sound of the waves and the twinkling of the stars, so bright from the ship. All of it was missing here and that unnerved her. Yes, she was happy to be away from her great grandfather, but the sudden changes in her environment, not to mention being around the things was taught to hate and kill, caused her to have, disturbances, especially in her sleep. 

Pushing those thoughts away, Ericka found herself at the large fireplace in the lobby, looking into the fire and enjoying the natural warmth coming from it. Deciding her walk was done, Ericka sat in front of it to wait for Dracula to get done. 

It was almost morning now, the sky just slightly tinged with color. Ericka had been fighting away sleep when Dracula finally came over to her, lifting her up so he could hug her.

"Sorry my dear. I was busy and couldn't come see you." Drac kissed her head.

"That's okay love, I knew you would be busy today." She smiled softly, nestling against his chest as another yawn erupted from her.

"My dear, you must be exhausted. The sun is almost up so how about we get you to bed. I promise that when you wake up, I'll spend the entire night with you." He waited until she nodded before leading her away to the elevator and then to her room.

Ericka followed reluctantly, not really wanting to sleep as her disturbances had gotten worse lately. Not wanting to worry Drac though, she followed him, letting him lead her to her bed before tucking her in.

Leaning down, Drac kissed her forehead softly, though as he leaned down his eyes darted to her lips but he resisted the urge. He wanted their first kiss to be special. "Goodnight love." He quickly left, seeing that she was comfortable and safe.

Ericka opened her eyes once he was gone, fighting away sleep as she had done the past two nights. She sat up slightly before her tired body gave out and she laid back down, her eyes drooping closed. _No. No sleeping Ericka. You'll worry everyone if it happens again! _Despite her thoughts, Ericka was soon asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly with her breaths.

(HEHEHE- You can skip the dream if you want)

Ericka was back on the ship, walking around slowly as she gazed at the stars above her in wonder. Why was she back here? Hadn't she left to go live with Dracula? As soon as she had thought about him, she heard him. His laugh rang through the air and she found herself smiling widely as she rushed to see where he was.

Drac was with his family and friends, laughing as they all told stories about their childhoods or such.

The captain began making her way forward, but all of a sudden the ground fell from under her and she found herself plummeting into darkness, trying to grab onto something, anything, to slow her fall. Out of nowhere though, she was in the hotel lobby, surrounded by all of the different monsters. They looked... hostile though.

Their faces were screwed up in rage as they surrounded her, almost as if they were trapping her.

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked.

"We always knew you weren't actually good. Once a monster killer, always one. To bad we couldn't convince them before something happened." One of the monsters pointed behind her.

Turning around Ericka found herself looking at a sight she never wanted. Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, and Dracula were all laying there, surrounded by blood. Dracula's eyes were still open staring at her. Those eyes that she had stared into so many times, memorizing the color and every way the light lit them up, now dark and lifeless.

"What... who did-," she suddenly felt herself holding something and looked down at her hands. In one was a wooden stake, covered in blood. Her white clothes were stained red and her hands were colored with the scarlet liquid as well. "N-No... How- No." She tried to drop the stake but she couldn't move, she could only raise her head to see that the bodies were suddenly gone, leaving her with only the other monsters as they began closing in around her, saying loudly their intent to kill her. Her body shook as she fought to move, to run, to do anything except stand there. They were now an arm's length away, one of them reaching out to grab her but suddenly, she was once again plunged into darkness, her great grandfather's voice around her.

_They are monsters. They must be killed before they kill us. Our legacy must continue Ericka, in you. _His lessons... the ones he had taught her on monsters through the years.

"No... no no no! They aren't bad, they aren't evil. I love them, they're my family. I love Drac." She began screaming, curling in on herself as she continued to fall through darkness, covering her ears as well to block out the voices around her. Behind her eye lids she once again saw Dracula, though this time the stake she was holding was still through his chest, the most heartbroken look was painted on his features, love for Ericka still in those blue eyes though.

(End)

Suddenly a scream was ripped from Ericka's chest as she shot up out of her bed so fast. Her nerves reacted and she was suddenly standing, her hands up on her ears as if she was still trying to block out the voices. Suddenly, she heard footsteps rushing down the hall and was at her door in a flash, locking it and putting a cloth at the bottom so Drac couldn't get in. 

Knocking was quickly heard after Drac found the door to be locked. "Ericka! Ericka, my love, are you okay? You screamed."

"I-I'm f-fine dear. Nothing wrong at all. Go ahead and g-go back to sleep-p." Her voice quivered and she reached a hand up to find that she crying. 

"Please my love, open the door." He tried to open it again.

"No, it's fine. Go back to sleep." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Dad? I heard a scream, what happened." That was Mavis's voice.

"I don't know Mavy Wavy, she won't open the door and she's crying." The worry could be heard in his voice.

Mavis thought about staying to help but once she heard the soft sobs coming from the other side she sighed heavily. "Keep trying dad, the scream frightened Dennis so I'm gonna go help Johnny calm him down." 

After a few moments she was gone and Drac turned his attention back to the door. "Ericka, please. Open the door. You were screaming and I can hear you crying now."

"Drac, I'm fine. Please." She then walked away from the door, heading to the bed but instead of sitting on it, she sat by it, leaning back against it as she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, her crying continuing.

She didn't hear Drac for a while and sighed as she thought he had given up. All of a sudden though a hand was on her shoulder, another resting on the side of her leg. Looking up, she found Drac right there, crouched down by her.

"H-How-," she noticed the open window with sunlight crawling through, then noticed the red marks on Drac's skin. "Oh, Drac. You're hurt."

"I'm fine, it'll heal quickly." He lifted her up now, surprising her as he sat on the bed and held her close. "Now, please tell me what's wrong." He ran his hand through her hair as he spoke.

"It's no-," she stopped herself, knowing he wouldn't give up till she told him. Her tears started up again as she took a deep breath. "When I was little, I had night terrors because I saw what happened to my parents and there was just everything going on." She took another deep breath before continuing. "They came back now. I was having a dream, I saw all of you on the ship having fun and laughing, but then I was falling through darkness. Once that stopped I was in the hotel lobby with the other monsters around me. You, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were on the ground dead, I was covered in blood and in my hand was a wooden stake. I realized I had done it and my body froze as the other monsters started coming forward to kill me. Then I fell through darkness again and I heard my father's voice telling me the lessons he had taught me while growing." Her voice cracked now and then while talking and she felt she had to tell him one more detail. "One of the monsters said that once a monster killer, always a monster killer. What if he was right?"

Silence followed her explanation, and she found herself looking up at Dracula. She saw he had small tears in his eyes but they also conveyed nothing but love for the women he held, a small smile on his face. 

"Honey bat, you don't need to worry." He began rocking back and forth, holding her closer. "I know the terror that can come from a bad past, but remember what I said on our first date? You have to honor the past, but we make our own future. You are doing just that and I know you would never do anything to hurt us."

"But-," she choked up.

"You love all of us, I can tell by how you interact with everyone, and I know for sure that you would do anything to protect us as well, just like we would do anything to protect you." Dracula reached a hand under her chin, directing her face to look at him. "For now, I will do what I can to help you with these night terrors, I promise."

Ericka, seeing the love burning in his eyes, smiled softly, tears coming to her eyes once more but this time out of happiness. "I love you so much."

For a while the two just stared into each others eyes but after a bit Ericka found herself glancing down at his lips, her body beginning to lean in on it's own.

Drac found himself doing the same thing, leaning in slowly as he wrapped his arms around her waist softly. The distance finally closed and their lips touched, warmth immediately spreading through the two. 

The kiss was soft, and filled with nothing but undying love for each other. After what felt like an eternity the two pulled apart, gazing at each other. Ericka suddenly pulling him back in, her arms circling around his neck.

The kiss this time was more passionate, Ericka pulling Drac close to her. As it continued, Drac tightened his hold on her hips, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss more. After a few moments Drac felt Ericka open her mouth slightly and he grinned as he did so to, licking her bottom lip gently before beginning to explore her mouth.

Ericka let out a squeak at the feeling before allowing him to, her mirroring his actions as well. They continued this for a while, Drac beginning to rub his hands up and down her thighs at one point, squeezing gently here and there which caused the cutest littlest gasps to be brought from Ericka's chest.

Ericka needed to breath though and after a few minutes the two parted, gazing at each other. Ericka noticed Drac's hair was rowdy, realizing then that she had had her hands in his hair. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes drooped somewhat, as Drac's did as well.

"Whoa... that was. Wonderful." Ericka breathed out, chuckling slightly.

"Yes, it was." Drac smiled wide, pressing his forehead to hers as he let out a content sigh. 

Her shaking had stopped and she turned calm, relaxing greatly in Drac's hold to the point she began falling asleep.

Drac, seeing this, chuckled lightly. "I think we found the cure to your night terrors sweetheart, so it looks like you'll be moving to my room or me to yours." He laid down softly, cuddling her close as he spoke before using his magic to cover them up.

Before she fell asleep, Ericka yawned widely before mumbling, "That sounds fantastic."

(Warning. Night Terrors are hard to get through, I know that by experience, I have them. This will not be the last you see of them)


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were going smoothly, everything was settling down as almost everyone was now checked out of the hotel. The only ones left were the family of vampires, and the Pack. (Griffin, Murray, Frank, and Wayne along with their wives and family). Winnie and Dennis were running around getting into trouble with Tinkles as usual, and Mavis and Johnny had gone out for date night. Which meant Drac and Ericka were watching the two, the pack there with them as well. They were all at the hotel pool, Tinkles swimming through the pool with the two little ones on his back. The rest of the group were in the pool as well, splashing around and trying to stay out of Tinkles way.

Drac and Ericka were sitting on the edge of the pool, their legs dangling in the water as they leaned against one another. 

"This is nice." Drac found himself saying, nestling closer to his zing.

"It is. So peaceful, besides the giant dog of course." No sooner than the words were said, the two were drenched in a cascade of water from said dog. "No," Ericka gasped out. She had been wearing Drac's cape around her shoulders, having gotten cold after getting out of the pool. "No."

"It's fine honey bat, it'll dry." He saw her start to shake, most likely cold once more and he frowned. "Guys, I'm gonna take Ericka inside, she's getting to cold."

"Ok, well then go ahead and go 'warm her up', eh Drac." Frank and the others started laughing loudly, Dennis and Winnie just looking confused.

Ericka blushed brightly at that, and quickly stood up, turning away from them and rushing off so no one would see how red her face had gotten. 

Drac stared after her before turning back to them with a scowl. "Seriously guys. You know I didn't mean it like that." He followed Ericka, leaving the others just staring before they shrugged and continued playing.

Drac found Erica in her room, stripping the wet clothes from her body. The count turned away from her, facing the opposite wall as he spoke. "Devil chops, I'm sorry about them. They get like that and it can be... embarrassing to say the least." He sighed.

"It's fine Drac." She quickly put on a pair of short sky blue shorts and a tank top of the same color, her normal pajamas that were soft and warm. After a few more moments Drac heard her bed creak and he turned around to see her curled up in her blankets, looking right at him.

"Ah, so warm." She smiled before snuggling down into them, making it where Drac could only see her platinum blond hair. 

The count chuckled softly as he walked over, laying down by the bundle that housed Ericka and pulling it to his chest. After a bit Drac managed to sneak his hands into the blankets and found Ericka's sides, running his hands across them. This caused Ericka to raise her head just a bit, her eyes staring at him. "Don't you dare."

Drac smirked at her and her eyes widened before she began thrashing about, laughs being forced from her chest as Drac began to tickle her sides. It didn't take long for her to struggle out of the blanket but Drac was right back on her, still tickling her.

"No! Stop! Drac!" She moved to and fro, trying to get away but unable to. Her chest began to hurt after a while, making breathing hard and her breaths were straggled.

"Oops, overdid it." Drac smirked before laughing loudly. "Ah, I love your laugh." He stroked his hands through her hair softly before trailing them down to her face, cupping her cheeks gently and rubbing his thumbs across her cheek bones. "So beautiful."

She blushed, still trying to catch her breath as she gazed back at him, admiring every feature of his face. After a bit she sighed happily. "I love you so much." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss before leaning back again, pressing her head into one of his hands as she placed her hands over his.

"I love you too my zing." He whispered softly before laying them down and cuddling her close, running his hands through her hair softly. 

The two laid there peacefully, comfortable in each others embrace until the others suddenly poured into the room, tripping over each other while Dennis just flew Winnie in and laid her down on the bed, transforming back into his human form and sitting by her.

"Papa Drac! What are you doing?" Dennis stared at the two as they untangled from each other and sat up.

"Nothing my little Dennisovich. What are you all doing though?" Drac glanced between each of them as he reached over to hold Ericka's hand.

"We got bored, and Tinkles decided to pee so the pool is now yellow." Griffin explained, his glasses moved around as he did.

"Great, another thing to fix." Drac groaned loudly. "So, what do you want to do?"

Dennis and Winnie looked around before noticing a large stack of books and paper on a table nearby. "What are those?" They rushed to it before Ericka could manage to stop them, as she had been trying to do when they spotted them.

The two grabbed some of them, spreading them out and found they were all kinds of wedding things, some pages were marked and others had certain things circled or written on them. Ericka quickly rushed over, closing them and picking them up in her arms.

"Nothing for you to worry about Dennis. They aren't that interesting and I'm sure you wouldn't want to read them." She was looking down, knowing Drac was staring at her.

"Ericka... have you been planning the wedding?" Drac broke through the silence.

"N-No. These are old things... from when I was young and my great grandfather wasn't as controlling yet. I use to dream about my wedding, and these are just things I had found that I wanted at it." She chuckled lightly. "I meant to put them away, I was unpacking my things and found them is all."

Drac as immediately by her, slipping one of the magazines out of her grasp and flipping through it as he sat down. Dennis and Winnie sat by him, the others following until they were in a circle, each grabbing the leftover books of the table. Ericka knew she couldn't stop them and sat down with a sigh to wait for them to laugh at the odd things she circled and such.

It wasn't long till Dennis and Winnie were pointing out pretty things she had circled and the others started gesturing to certain things and showing them to each other. After a bit Drac looked up smiling. "These are wonderful ideas, we should use them." He reached out, placing his hand over hers as she smiled widely.

The next few hours were filled with planning, Dennis and Winnie all to happy to help and even draw pictures of the two on their big day, smiling when they presented the odd scribbles that Drac knew he would cherish for forever. It began to get light out but barely any of them noticed, having to much fun as they told stories and jokes throughout the process, calling for snacks and drinks after a bit too. 

The sun was almost up when Mavis and Johnny walked in, having heard the sound as they walked around trying to find them.

"What's going on in here?" She caught Dennis as he jumped at her with a smile.

"Oh, hi Mavy Wavy, Dennis and Winnie found some of Ericka's old things." The count gestured to all of the open books.

Mavis leaned down to look through them before she gazed at Ericka softly. "Wow, have you guys been planning for the wedding this whole time?"

"Along with telling stories, snacking, and telling jokes." Ericka explained, smiling at her future daughter-in-law softly. "Dennis and Winnie were drawing mainly." She showed her the pictures before laughing a bit. "I heard the story of how you and Johnny met, Drac told it. That was pretty funny."

Mavis chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it was a roller-coaster ride of a birthday. It caused the best changes to the hotel though." She turned and gazed at Johnny who was playing with Dennis.

"I agree." Drac said, holding Ericka's hand tightly.

Mavis soon stood back up, a grin forming on her face. "Now, how about I take these, and I plan out the wedding? It'll be my wedding present to you guys!" She started collecting the books, not going to take no for an answer.

Already knowing this, the Count and Ericka just watched, leaning into each other softly.

A few minutes later, Mavis, with the help of Johnny, was carrying the books away, Dennis following them with the others close behind, now realizing that they needed to head to their own rooms and get some sleep. Once alone, the pair went to the bed, Ericka eagerly snuggling into Drac once they had laid down.

"This is my favorite place... in your arms." She said softly, listening to his steady and slow heartbeat that she had gotten use to, now it could easily lull her to sleep.

Drac chuckled softly, running one hand through her hair while holding her close with the other across her waist. "And my place is right beside you my dear, always." 


	4. Chapter 4

Another week had passed, Mavis constantly snickering and laughing while asking her father and Ericka questions. Then she would run off, most likely to plan some more. The two just left her to it, seeing how happy it made her.

It was midnight and Ericka was sitting in her and Drac's room looking through a chest of Drac's things. Well, not really looking through it but organizing it, as she was doing with the entire room currently since she had nothing to do. 

"Let's see, these can be moved to the shelves, especially this picture of him and Mavis." She smiled at the painted image as she stood up and set it on a nearby shelf, before returning to sit back down by the chest.

Continuing through the items she sang softly to herself, her voice sounding sweet and smooth like honey. Her herself didn't believe she sang well and so no one but Drac and her great grandfather had heard her do so. She was halfway through one of her favorite songs when she found a heavy black leather book with burned designs across it. There was no title and she found herself sitting back against the chest, still singing, as she opened it up.

A smile found its way across her face as she found pictures inside, although these were all painted, even the more recent ones. It was pictures of the Dracula family throughout the ages, most of the people she didn't recognize, but after reaching pretty far into it's pages she found herself looking at Vlad, Drac's father. He was standing with a young lady who was absolutely beautiful, Drac's mother. She continued through the pictures when she saw the couple holding a little girl, her hair black with the faintest of purple coming through.

"Wait... Drac has a sister?" Ericka laughed as she thought about him having a sibling, until she turned the next page and was met with a picture of the couple with another child, a baby boy. She knew those blue eyes and that mop of black hair anywhere, it was Drac. "Oh my goodness! He was so adorable!!" She found herself squealing in excitement at the sight before hearing a loud knock on the door. 

"Ericka? Is everything okay honey bat?" He opened the door slowly, only having knocked so he didn't scare her by suddenly popping up. "You were... squealing. Which is not normal for you."

Ericka blushed brightly before chuckling lightly and looking up at her zing. "I, um, was cleaning and organizing the room and I found this." She held up the book and saw him smile widely. 

"Heh, you were bound to find it too." Walking over, the vampire sat beside her and they looked through the pictures together, him pointing out who different people were.

"That's my Uncle Bernie, that there is my sister Lydia. Then this here is... Martha." He said the name as if the very being of his lost wife was in it, fragile enough to break and cause grief all over again.

Ericka examined the picture, looking at how the woman's wavy brown hair flowed down her shoulders and her black dress fitted her perfectly. Her eyes were filled with nothing but love as she gazed down at a small bundle in her arms, Mavis. "She's beautiful." Her hand strayed across the image and she felt tears brimming her eyes. "How can I amount to her? She was here first and Mavis, oh." She hadn't noticed she was speaking aloud until she felt Drac grab one of her hands, holding it close.

What are you talking about coffin cake?" He kissed her hand.

"Well... it's just that," she took a deep breath, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this. "Martha, I've heard so much about her from the others and though Mavis doesn't really remember her, she speaks fondly of her. She remembers her touch and the sound of her voice, she sat down one night and told me about it after I had asked about Martha." She felt herself crying more now and her shoulders quaked. "I-I don't know. H-How could I amount to M-Martha. I c-could never fill the h-hole her death left in everyone."

There was silence for a long while, causing Ericka to curl in on herself as she felt that Drac would now realize she wasn't good enough.

After what felt like an eternity Drac lifted the shaking women up and settled on the bed, holding her in his lap. 

"Now let me tell you something Ericka. Yes, you can't fill the whole left by Martha, but the thing is, nothing can. That is impossible because to feel that whole, we would have to forget about her. You though, you brought a new light into our lives. You don't need to match up to anything or anyone, because you are just you. And that itself is the best thing you can be." He kissed her head softly, trailing one of his hands through her hair while holding her close with the other, rocking them back and forth. "I love you so much, never doubt that."

Ericka was still crying as she shifted to look up at Drac softly. "Thank you love, you seem to always know exactly what to say to help me out." She leaned into him softly, her tears not stopping.

Drac curled his fingers beneath her chin, bringing her face up to look at him, his blue eyes shining with love for the woman in front of him. "Now now my dear, stop crying. Everything is okay now." He kissed away some of her tears before directing his lips to hers, pressing a gentle kiss to them before Ericka wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

The antics continued for a while, ending up with Drac pinning Ericka down as they continued their heated kiss. After a bit the need to breath parted them, leading to Drac trailing kisses down Ericka's jaw, nipping at her pale skin now and then which caused the woman to let out pleasant little gasps. The count continued his assault, steadily moving down until he reached the base of her neck, further access blocked by her white collared shirt.

"D-Drac...," her voice tapered off into a low groan as he placed another kiss to her neck, his magic unbuttoning her top two buttons. 

Slowly, he slid his hand under the shirt, sliding it off of one shoulder, his lips following. As she let out small, quivering moans, the count left bruised marks along her ivory skin.

This continued for only a few minutes though as a sudden knock on the door alarmed them, causing them to spring apart.

"Hello, Ms. Ericka? Are you in there? I have a letter for you from your great grandfather, the envelope says to deliver it straight to you." A voice was heard from the other side.

"Shit." Drac quickly stood up, smoothing out his hair and clothes while Ericka tried to compose herself. Heading to the door the count opened it enough to see the other but still hide the room. "I'll take it. Ericka is currently napping, I'll see she gets it when she wakes."

"Yes sir." The other handed him the letter and quickly left, Drac closing the door as he did and returning to the bed.

Ericka had managed to smooth her hair and get her clothes back in place once he came back. "Let me see it." She held her hand out and grabbed the letter, quickly opening it and reading what was inside. "My great grandfather is wanting me to come visit for the next few days. Says he's lonely and misses my company." She sighed heavily before glancing at Drac. "He also says he wants it to be just me, which isn't surprising in the least actually."

Drac frowned before nodding softly. "Well, it's your decision my dear." He kissed her softly and then she turned her attention back to the letter. After pondering it for a good ten minutes, the blue eyed woman stood and began to collect some things, packing them into some bags.

"I'll go for three days, then I'll be back the fourth night. That should be plenty if not more than enough time to catch up." She continued packing, zipping closed her things after she was finished.

"Will you be okay? Your... well you know... they're just starting to finally get under control." He held her hands softly as he had walked over to her while speaking.

"I'll be fine dear. Believe me." She hugged him tight, letting out a deep breath as she relaxed into his chest softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The sea was beautiful laid out in front of her, the Legacy shining in the stars as she remembered it always had. The sea sparkled softly as she boarded the Legacy, gazing around at the familiar setting with a smile.

"Ericka! You're here!" She was suddenly startled by an all to familiar voice and turned to see her great grandfather rolling up, smoke pumping out of his pipe.

"Hello great grandfather." She smiled at him as a fish servant came to take her bags to her room. "Oh thank you but I got them, the sun is coming up so I'll be going there anyways."

At that Van Helsing raised an eyebrow. "Why, has something happened? Can you not be in the sun? Has that... monster turned you?"

"No great grandfather, and he isn't a monster so stop it already. I thought you gave up your hate on monsters." She sighed. "I need to stay on my sleep schedule dad. I am going back in three days, plus Mavis said that she needs me for her next stage of the wedding planning once I return. So no getting off my schedule." At that she turned around and walked away toward her old cabin.

Van Helsing stared after her before smiling. "Don't worry my dear Ericka, that monster isn't getting you back, you won't have to lie about his horror after tonight." He turned to a fish man and nodded. "Once she's asleep, head out."

**************

Drac stood in his room, Mavis nearby while someone took his measurements. 

"Now I decided the suit should be black and that satin purple you really like, it'll go perfect with the decorations and will compliment the colors I have in mind for Ericka's dress." Mavis told him excitedly before noticing that he seemed down. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Drac looked at her, smiling softly. "Nothing, I'm fine Mavy Wavy. Just, miss Ericka."

"She's only been gone a day dad, it's okay." She chuckled softly but she understood how it was, being parted from your zing was like being away from part of yourself. "She'll be back in no time at all." 

Drac stretched once the tailor was done, letting out a sigh. "I guess. Anyways, the hotel isn't going to run itself so I'll be going now." He hugged Mavis tightly and said bye to the tailor before excusing himself.

Walking down the halls of the hotel to the reception desk, Drac began to get a bad feeling, something stiring in him that caused him worry. Unable to ignore it, Drac pulled out his phone and called Ericka. 

Time passed and then suddenly the phone cut off, looking at it he saw that the call had been declined. 

"Uh... she must be busy. Her great grandfather did want to catch up, she's probably chatting with him or something. Everything is just fine... she'll probably call back later. If not then I'll just call her again." He nodded and busied himself with cataloging papers.

**************

Ericka woke later in the night, having been tired from her trip. The thing that woke her though, was not natural. It was the jerking of the ship around her, that all too familiar feeling that put her off. Shooting up from her bed she quickly got dressed before darting from her room and to the engine room, where she found her great grandfather and some fish-men.

"Great grandfather! What are you doing? Why is the boat moving when you specifically told me the ship would be docked while I'm here." She rushed forward to turn the ship around and dock again but was stopped by fish-men in front of her and her great grandfather coming up slowly.

"My dear Ericka, you don't need to worry anymore now. Drac won't be able to track you down and take you and so you no longer have to lie to yourself. We all know the monster he is and so now you are free again." He suddenly reached out and snatched her phone from her pocket, sliding it into a small compartment in his machine body. 

"You can't do this great grandfather! He isn't a monster. Let me off this ship right now!" She screamed, storming forward only to be stopped by some of the fish-men grabbing her, and oddly enough they were stronger than they looked.

"My dear sweet Ericka. Soon enough whatever spell this, zing thing is, will be broken and you'll realize that though most monsters are not a threat now, Dracula will forever be a monster." He nodded to the fish men now. "Take her to her room until she snaps out of the spell. Once we get far enough away she should."

Ericka screamed and kicked, knocking fish-men away until they had to bring in more to get her to her room. Once locked inside she slammed on the door with her hands, screaming loudly that she would kill them if they kept her there. 

She continued this for hours, ending up with her room destroyed and her knuckles bloody and bruised. Once her energy was spent she walked to her bed and sat down, curling into herself and sobbing. The door to the cabin had small dents in it now and blood spattered it as well. Any tables or lamps were now thrown around, most of them broken as she had tried to get the door open with them as well. 

The night was fading now, daylight beginning to show through the small window of the room that was now shattered as she had thrown a lamp through it, frightening several passing fish-men. Her body wracked with sobs as she began loosing conscious but then a flash from her old night terrors shot through and she shot out of the bed, standing rigid. "No... no sleeping. No terrors." Ericka paced back and forth now, trying to think of a way out and stay awake.

**************

A few days past, five to be exact, and Drac was now trying to reach Ericka every other minute. Johnny and the Drac pack were trying to keep him calm while Mavis flew off that night to the dock where the Legacy was supposed to be docked. Said place was about 200 miles away and so the trip was long but Mavis made it there in record time, quickly flying down and shifting back to her human form as she stared at the empty space where the Legacy should've been.

"No... Ericka said the ship wouldn't leave this dock." She started to look around wildly, looking out as far as she could but still unable to spot the ship. "Oh no... oh no oh no oh no." She quickly changed back into a bat and shot back toward Hotel Transylvania as fast as her wings would take her, not stopping to rest even once. She made it back just as the sun was beginning to rise and shot through the entrance doors, shifting back as soon as she was through and landing.

Drac was immediately at her, hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "What is it sweet fangs?"

"Dad... the Legacy. It's gone." She could see the light drain from her father's eyes before anger replaced it and he turned away, quickly pulling out his phone and going to an app that Mavis didn't recognize. "What is that?" She saw a map pop up and then a red blinking dot.

"It's a tracker... me and Ericka put them in our phones so we could find each other easier." He handed the phone to Johnny, as he knew the world better than him. "Where is that?"

Johnny looked at the phone, scrolling here and there now and then before he lit up. "Oh wow, that's off the coast of Ireland, I went there once for this awesome concert and they had some of the best drinks." He stopped talking as Drac grabbed the phone back and slid it back into his pocket. "I'm going to get some sleep, wake me as soon as the sun is far enough down it won't hurt me. I'm going to go find her."

He didn't wait for a reply, he only walked away, leaving the others to stare after him.

-Time Skip to Early Nighttime-

Drac fastened his cape now as he stood in front of the hotel doors, the others behind him. "You guys watch the hotel for me while I'm gone, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he left, flying as fast as he could so he could cover what distance he could before day. The trip took almost three days, he made it to Ireland late the third night and landed, going around to ask about any sightings of the boat. As the sun was rising he found someone who saw the ship heading north-west about an hour before. 

"Thank you sir." Drac was about to fly out to sea to find them but the sun burned him and he had to wait another day, constantly looking out at the sea as the hours passed and night drew closer. Once the sun was gone, he shifted to a bat and left to find his zing.

(MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How is Ericka doing, when will Drac find her? What's going to happen to Abraham?? Let us find out in the next chapter.)

(I wanted to put some drama into the story and this definitely seems like something Abraham would do so.... yeah)


	6. Chapter 6

Ericka lay in her bed, fighting to keep her eyes open as she had the past days. She had slept once, on the third day, and after the terror that went through her slumbering mind she knew she wouldn't sleep again until she was back with Drac. Her room was worse now. The fish-men had been instructed to bring her food at regular intervals though they put it through a small opening in the door instead of opening it, and the opening had a door that could only be opened from the outside. 

Not wanting to eat, she had thrown every meal at a wall and ripped up some of her blankets as well. If there was one thing you never wanted to do to Ericka, it was get her mad. She had continuously punched walls, the door, anything that was near her when her anger and sadness became to much. She was sure she had broken a few bones in her hands and her knuckles were stripped of the upper layer of skin, leaving them a bloody mess as she now laid in her bed again, crying while holding her legs to her chest.

Her great grandfather hadn't come to see her except for one time. When he had seen what she did to herself and the room he had began yelling and screaming, calling her weak and telling her to snap out of it already before leaving just as quickly as he had come.

Now she started to shift, noise from outside coming to her ears as she heard an all to familiar voice. 

"Where is she?!" Drac was furious. He had managed to get the fish-men to tell him about what Abraham had done but they refused to tell him where she was.

As quick as she could, Ericka was at her door, banging on it despite the pain in her hands. "Drac! I'm in here, help me!" She continued to call his name but it didn't take long for her to hear the locks on the other side unlocking and she stepped back as the door opened, revealing Drac standing there.

As soon as he saw her he was filled with relief, pulling her into a large hug and nestling his face into her hair. "I found you... I was so worried."

"I was scared Drac... and a bit mad if you can't tell." At that Drac looked up and noticed the room, a smirk crossing his lips. 

"Remind me to never make you mad." He quickly scooped her up in his arms and made his way from the cabin and to the main deck. Abraham was there now, glaring at the two. 

"No you don't, I will break your spell on her before you manage to lay a hand on her. Even though you control her mind she won't do anything with you, Dracula." He said the name like it was poison, spatting it out as he moved closer. "Over the years I found out that while you vampires do have mind control powers, you can't fully control the emotions and so you should go ahead and let her down before she gets even madder at you than she already is for trying to take her."

At that Ericka's eyes turned dark and evil. "Mad at him? I was never mad at him. I'm mad at you, great grandfather! You break your promise and keep me locked in that room, saying that this, zing thing, is just Drac controlling me. Well guess what? It's not. I was so relieved when I heard him and he got me out of that room. The night terrors that you caused me came back. The anger caused by years of dealing with you came back. The horror of not caring what I did to myself came back, all because of you. Have you seen my hands!?" At that she held them out, letting everyone see her bloody and stripped knuckles, still bleeding even now actually.

"Ericka... why would you do that?" Drac turned worried as he set her down and tore off two strips from his cape, wrapping her hands tightly. "You shouldn't have hurt yourself."

"It's because I was trying to get out and get back to you Drac." Ericka hugged him tightly before letting out a strong sigh. "Let's go home."

"As you wish my dear." He then looked at Abraham. "If you ever come near her again, I will kill you... because I'll protect her no matter what." With that he left, leaving Abraham staring after them.

****************

The next few weeks were chaotic. Ericka was bedridden most of the time, and nightmares dotted her sleep. Drac was constantly by her side, Mavis taking control of the hotel until Ericka was recovered. Her appetite slowly came back along with her cheery attitude and she cuddled with Drac constantly, murmuring how much she loved him and that she had missed him so much. With some helps from a doctor her hands were bandaged and she was given an infusion of some kind of medicine that caused her to heal faster, resulting in her bones, which were only fractured at a few places, to heal within two weeks and her knuckles also healed, though she would have permanent scaring across them.

Ericka was now doing better, her night terrors beginning to subside again and her cheery and upbeat attitude making a full recovery. Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were constantly in their room chatting and just having fun.

Mavis managed to get the measurements for Ericka's dress after a bit and she disappeared with a smile, saying she was heading to the tailor's shop. 

After that Ericka and Drac were left alone a lot, most likely because monsters were beginning to check back into the hotel but it was only a few for now, more to come as the wedding date got closer.

Ericka was laying cuddled against Drac's chest as he stroked through her hair softly, the two just enjoying the others company.

Ericka hummed softly as Drac pulled her in tighter, resulting in her now sitting across his lap with her hands hooked over his shoulders.

"I know I say it a lot lately but I love you... and I missed you Mr. sneaky pants." Ericka laughed lightly at the nickname she had for him at times.

"Why are you calling me that now?" Drac tried to look offended but failed miserably.

"I didn't know you were coming, one moment I was there and then the next thing I knew, there you were." She explained softly.

He now hooked his fingers under her chin and brought her head up so their eyes met. "Honey bat, I would follow you to the end of the world and back, I would save you from the worst of the worst if only it meant I could hold you close and keep you safe and happy." He kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you Drac." She whispered softly, her eyes slightly watery as she leaned forward and kissed him, melting into his embrace and holding onto him tightly as if she would loose him if she let go.

(I can't help but torture my babies. Don't worry, the wedding should happen in chapter 8. I have one more trick up my sleeve for number 7, sowwy! Hehehe)


	7. Chapter 7

(This one is a bit like a one-shot kind of thing as it was just an idea I had that I wanted to get out of my head)

Drac and Ericka were sitting out on the roof, having gone to stargaze and relax for a bit. After a bit though they ended up getting lost in each other, leaning on one another as they idly chatted and everything around them faded away. 

They lost track of how much time they spent up there, and were stuck in their own world until, suddenly, the two were soaked through. 

Jumping in shock, Ericka looked around to see that a heavy downpour had started, thunder and lightning lighting up the sky now and then around them. The rain had started suddenly and so now, both Ericka and Drac were both soaked, though only Ericka was shivering as the temperature didn't really bother Drac.

Drac noticed she was cold and scooped her up in his arms, quickly getting them inside and to their room. "Come on now, we both need to change but you need to warm up as well." He quickly left, leaving her to change. Once he returned they were both in dry clothes, Ericka wearing a soft and fuzzy onesie now.

** _(ONESIE LOOKS LIKE THIS)_ **

Drac smiled wide when he saw her and chuckled lightly. "I've never seen you wear that before."

Ericka smiled sheepishly, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I don't really wear it that much." She rubbed her hands together before pressing them to her face, trying to warm up still. "I could go for a hot drink, care to accompany me to the kitchen?"

"Of course my dear, right this way." He held his hand out to her and waited till she set her own in his. Then he led her away through the hotel toward the kitchen. The two chatted more, laughing now and then along the way. No monsters or humans heard them though as since it was night, most were out and about, away from their rooms.

As the two reached the kitchen they quieted down, listening for signs of anyone being in there. When they heard none they rushed in, Ericka having started a game of tag sometime along the way. Ericka was running from Drac but when she got fully into the kitchen she stopped in her tracks, causing Drac to run into her but she didn't fall, though he did. 

"Ericka? What is it poison drop?" He looked past her as he stood and a glare covered his features at what he saw, or rather who he saw. Quasimodo Wilson, Esmeralda perched on his hat. 

See, after Mavis and Johnny's party and such, Drac had unfrozen the man and banned him from the hotel since he was unable to not cause harm on the humans as he had a hate for them. Now here he was though, in the kitchen, having been swinging about wildly until he heard them approaching and stopped to wait for them. When Ericka entered first though, he looked ready to kill something, or better yet, her. 

"Quasimodo, what are you doing here?" Drac questioned.

"Wait... that's Quasimodo? The one who tried to kill Johnny?" Ericka had heard the stories about the hunchback but never thought she would meet him.

"Of course! I am Quasimodo Wilson and this is Esmeralda!" He grinned at them, his voice causing Drac to become even more angered.

"You are banned from these grounds Quasimodo. How dare you come back after the harm you caused." The count took a step forward.

"What harm do you mean Mister Dracula? I only tried to keep monsters and humans where they belong, apart." He grinned.

"Once we made piece with humans, more came to the hotel. We tried to let you stay but you kept threatening the lives of them, taking them and continuously trying to cook them or trying to turn the other monsters on them. You are not welcome here, so get out now." Drac pointed to the door.

"Mister Dracula, why do you care about these humans so much? You should be the one to hate them most, after what they did to Martha. Causing Mavis to have no mother for most of her dear, poor life." Quasi pretended to show sadness.

"Don't you ever bring that up! Let me warn you now, if you are not out of this hotel in five minutes, then I myself will let Mavis have at you since you're the one who tried to murder her zing, and yeah, she is still mad about that." Quasi frowned before his gaze flicked to Ericka and Esmeralda squeaked something to him. The next look on Quasi's face caused Drac to move closer to Ericka as to protect her.

"Who is this human? Why does she dare be near you." He looked over at the lit fire nearby and smiled widely. "Mister Dracula, why don't I cook for you once more? I know that once you taste human again, you will revert back to your old self."

Ericka, now seeing what was happening, took a step back before moving toward Drac, grabbing hold of his arm. "See here, Quasimodo," she spat out his name like it was poison, her gaze darkening. "Drac has told you to leave, and this is his hotel. So, you must now leave or else I will force you myself." She saw him about to laugh at that. "And I've bested Drac in a fight before." Quasi's face turned serious at that and Drac was just smirking.

"Leave Quasimodo, and if you ever harm another person, or EVER dare to threaten my love, you will be dead." Drac stated, and then watched Quasimodo's face contort into a deep scowl before he was suddenly gone, swinging out the kitchen and running from the hotel once outside the doors.

A few minutes of silence passed until both Drac and Ericka bursted out into laughter, holding onto each other for support.

"Oh my goodness, I never thought I would actually meet Quasimodo. I wanted to kill him as soon as I heard who he was." Ericka gasped out between laughs.

"I know, I wanted to just throw him off of the roof of the hotel. And then you came up, and when you told him about besting me in a fight! His face!" Drac managed to say.

After a while of laughter the two managed to calm down, hugging each other close before Ericka turned away and began to grab some things to make hot chocolate. 

"You want a cup my zing?" She asked while she worked.

"I would love one." He wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his chin on her head as she worked.

After that they retreated back to their room, seeing that the rain had let up some. Snuggling up in their bed they sipped hot chocolate and chatted about their upcoming wedding day.

(I'M SORRY I HAD TO!!! IT'S QUASIMODO AND I HATE HIM SO MUCH AND I HAD TOO HAVE A CONFRONTATION BETWEEN THEM TWO AND HIM! I HAD TO. XDXDXDXDXD)


	8. The Wedding

And now we are back to where we were.

Everything was set, the decorations perfect. The timing spot on. No changes had to made to scheduling or anything else. Now all they had to do was get the bride and groom to the setting.

Dracula was in his room, Wayne, Murray, Frank, Johnny, and Griffin with him. His tux was mainly black, dark purples shining through here and there where white normally was. The count, though normally confident, was a ball of nerves. The past few months had been very, stressing. He had learned more about Ericka and had to help her deal with so many things. He wanted nothing more than to finally marry her, but he was still so scared. What if something went wrong?

A few rooms away, the same thing but... slightly worse... was happening with the girls. Wanda, Crystal, Mavis, Cleopatra, and Eunice were in the room, trying to keep Ericka under control as she wrung her hands together, sometimes pulling at her hair and dress. "What if something goes wrong? What if my great grandfather tries to do something, we all know how he still isn't sure about this... and after what he did before. Ugh! Why did I invite him again? Right... family and all no matter what." She paced back and forth, the others trying to calm her down or to at least get her to sit down.

"Come on dear, sit down for now." Wanda spoke up. "Sure, the past few months haven't been that easy going," she looked to the others for help.

"But that doesn't mean today won't be wonderful. I made sure everything was perfect and your great grandfather will be kept in check, he's only here for the wedding and then is to leave so don't worry about anything." Mavis walked forward, stopping Ericka from pacing anymore as she stilled the woman with a hand on each shoulder. "Everything will be just fine."

"I know... I'm just so nervous! I'm marrying Dracula, THE Dracula." She took a deep breath. "Are you really okay with this Mavis?"

"Of course I am. You two complete each other. I haven't seen my dad so happy in decades and he's finally moving on from... anyways. I already see you as family, it's about time you really are." Mavis hugged her tight and smiled when she hugged back.

"Okay... I'm good now. Let's do this." Ericka smiled wide.

Drac was waiting for his bride, Blobby behind him as he was the official here and the Drac Pack to his side. Suddenly the lights dulled and music began to play as the girls came down the aisle, Mavis leading, and then lined up on the opposite side of the men. Then came Ericka, walking gracefully and knowingly. Her dress flowed down her like a flower going into bloom and was that of a pale yellow hue with a sun flower crown that the veil was attached to. At the waist was gold swirling embroidery and the dress design was something Drac had never seen.

::Dress Design::

::Gold Designing at Middle::

::Sunflower Crown that has Veil Attached::

As she reached the end of the aisle, Drac realized that her veil was weaved from spider silk and he smiled widely, knowing that she had gotten the spiders at the hotel to do it. He reached out his hand to her, which she gladly took with a smile. 

"You look ravishing my dear." He whispered softly, causing her to blush.

::Wedding Rings::

Once the rings were exchanged, Blobby, well, blubbered, and the two leaned in. The kiss was sweet but short, holding an underlying heat as Ericka thought of may come later on and Drac thought of it as well. Everyone cheered loudly while Abraham could be heard hollering his objections as he was escorted out since the wedding was done.

"I love you Drac." Ericka whispered softly, looking in his eyes.

"I love you too my dear Ericka." He kissed her once more before turning to Mavis as she led the way to the wedding party.

Drac and Ericka were the first to dance, walking onto the floor as a slow song began to play. Johnny soon changed it to a more upbeat song though as more people entered the dance floor and started to dance.

After a while Ericka and Drac retreated to a nearby table and sat down, Ericka pulling off a heel to rub her foot. "Ow, these heels are killing my feet, I can't wait till I can take them off."

"I know dear, not much longer now." Drac said reassuringly.

This turned out to be true, as it was only two ore hours until everyone began to head off to their rooms, Drac and Ericka among them. The two were stopped by Mavis and Johnny though on their way to the elevator.

"Where are you two going?" Mavis questioned.

"Um... to our room?" Drac answered like it was obvious.

"Nope. Your stuff is all packed up and ready, Johnny and I organized a honeymoon for you two." The two smiled at each other widely before rushing the two to the hearse waiting outside and ushering them inside. "Come on, come on. You can change into something more comfortable in the hearse, there's a curtain put up in case you two get, caught up in each other too." 

"Hold on Mavy Wavy. Where are we even going?" Drac questioned as Ericka, all to excited, climbed into the hearse to wait for her husband.

"Well... that's a surprise! You'll find out when you get there." Mavis laughed.

"No! You know I hate surprises!" At that ERicka popped her head out of the door and sighed. 

"Come on Drac! Let's go!" She pulled on his arm. "Surprises are exciting!" 

"Mavis, you really won't tell me where we're going?" At the smirk on her face he sighed and nodded. "Fine, I trust you'll run the hotel while I'm gone?"

"Of course dad. Now get going already!" She pushed him until he climbed into the hearse behind Ericka. As soon as the door was closed the vehicle took off, caused ERicka to stumble slightly as she was currently trying to get her heels off. Drac caught her though, smiling widely.

"Falling for me again my dear?" He chuckled at her blush before helping her stand back up.

"Hilarious." She quickly stripped herself of her dress and heels, leaving her in only a thin tank top and her underwear as she had refused to wear no shirt under the dress even though she still had on a bra. 

"You are so beautiful." Drac whispered as he looked at her milky skin before she quickly pulled on a pair of pants that had obviously been left out for her on the seat by someone.

"I wonder where we're going." She said excitedly, turning back to him to see that he had used his powers to already change into a loose shirt and some shorts. 

"I have no idea. I do know one thing, I hate surprises." He grumbled the last part.

Ericka sat in his lap now, chuckling softly. "A surprise from Mavis is what led to you meeting me though, so I would say surprises are pretty great." She ran her hands over his shoulders, a grin plastered to her face. "What should we do for now I wonder?"

"Get out of the car maybe? We're at the airport." He laughed as she pouted and threw on a t-shirt that had been with the pants.

The two were escorted to a small plane, everyone on board were newlyweds heading out for their honeymoons. In all there were five couples and each had an area of the small plane for themselves, the areas separated by curtains. The pilots and such refused to tell them their destination still, which meant nobody on the plane knew where they were going but no one particularly cared as they spent time with their new loves.


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter will be a little more heated. When it gets explicit level I'll put a warning so you can skip it if you wish.**

The flight was stretching on, time passing by quickly though as the newly wedded pair were to captivated in each other to worry about anything.

Drac and Ericka were sitting in the same position as before, Ericka nestled into Drac's lap. Her arms were now wrung around his neck though as he held her close with his hands clasped on her hips.

The two were locked in a heated kiss, Ericka pressing against Drac even more as they continued. Drac's hands began to roam over Erick's form, uncaring to any others that may pass through. It was a special plane with separate areas so at least it was in their favor for now.

Before they could get much further though, static filled the air before a voice followed it. "All newly weds on board! We are approaching our destination. Out the window you will see the wonderful Islands of Maldives! Made up of over 1000 coral islands. Our destination among this beautiful paradise? Veligandu Island and the Veligandu Island Resort & Spa.

"Ugh. Interrupted again my honey bat. Guess I'll have to fully ravish you later on." He licked his lips and she gave a chuckle.

"None of that right now Drac, we have to get going." She stood up and straightened out her clothing and hair, calming her heartbeat as much as she could as well. 

(BTW: Drac is under an umbrella right now because they arrived in the daytime.)

As they left the plane and looked around their surroundings their eyes went wide. The ocean around them was the clearest blue, the greenery as beautiful as could be. The sound of birds drifted on the salty breeze as it ruffled their hair. 

"Drac! This is wonderful! We have to thank Mavis when we get back. Do something for her in return." Ericka spoke quickly, already rushing to look around at everything.

"Honey bat, calm down now." Drac nodded to an attendant who was waiting with their bags, ready to lead them to their villa.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Dracula." He set off away from the small airport and to a tourist jeep. After loading in their belongings he started it up and off they went, twisting and turning around the island. 

Flowers of all kinds bloomed along the sides of the roads, tourists and other people bustling along walking trails or doing outside activities

"This is going to be fantastic!" Ericka squealed excitedly. Though I want some... alone time with my Draccy first." She winked at him, causing him to blush as much as a vampire can of course.

Right then the jeep slowed down before coming a complete stop. "So the villas are on a coral island. Their like, enough water to reach half way up your calf but it's nothing bad. You'll be staying in one of the deluxe ones." The man started to pick up their bags.

"Here, let me get that." With a wave of his hand the bags were all floating in the air, Drac smiling widely as the attendant said his thanks and began to lead them onto the coral island. 

Once the couple were settled in the attendant left, knowing the two had 'plans' in store for the rest of the day.

"Now that we're alone," Drac's voice seemed to drop an octave as he stepped toward his wife.

"Yes sweetheart?" She reached up and curled her arms around his neck, bringing his head down until she could kiss him.

** *A little heated beginning* **

It started soft but soon turned heated, the two fighting for dominance as Drac picked up Ericka by the hips and she wrapped her legs around him.

He growled softly as she kissed at his neck and he walked to the bed in the other room, the villa containing three in all. 

As soon as he was there he unlatched Ericka from his neck and threw her on the bed, pulling off his shirt before climbing on to lay over her, looking down as her blushing face and seductive eyes.

"Bit impatient Draccy?" Ericka cooed, blinked innocently at him.

"You have no idea my love." He then grabbed her mouth in another kiss before trailing kisses down the her neck, continuing before latching onto the skin at her collar bone and leaving several bites and marks.

** *OK, if you wish to stay innocent and pure, skip this part. XD. It about to get steamy* **

Drac steadily made his way down, pulling at Ericka's shirt to show more of her lovely skin until he got annoyed and ripped the piece of fabric off of her, tossing the tattered garment away before attacking her sides and stomach with kisses and small bites.

"D-Drac." She whimpered out softly, steadily growing more excited.

"Now now dear, be patient. I want to completely ravish you, every *kiss* last *bite* bit of you." He punctuated the end by leaving another mark on her side. "You're so beautiful love." He smirked before eyeing her bra, distasting the garment that kept him away. "How about we get this off now." He flicked his hand and the garment unlatched at the back, allowing Drac to grab one of the straps and pull it slowly from her body.

With each portion of new skin that showed, his mouth followed, leaving kisses along the way until he finally threw the garment to the side of the room. 

"Draaaaac." Ericka squirmed beneath him, the wait torturous as he sat staring at her body. "Please... do something. Anything."

Drac smiled wildly as she pleaded with him before raking his teeth slowly down her neck and over her collar bone, making a trail downward before he caught one of her puckered nipples in his teeth. He began to massage it slowly with his tongue, rolling the other between his fingers slowly as Ericka let out a soft, pleading moan.

"That's it love, lose yourself to the sensation. Let me take care of you." He made his way up and recaptured her lips, moving his hands down to tug at the top of panties as he explored her mouth.

It wasn't long till Ericka lay beneath him, completely stripped of clothes, darkening marks all along her porcelain skin. 

Drac looked over her form, trailing down her skin with his hand until he reached her most precious parts, skipping over them to settle his hand on her thigh as he moved his own body lower. Once level with her he used his hands to stretch her, looking at her most private of areas before taking a taste, causing her to buck her hips slightly and take in a gasp of air.

"Drac. If you don't get undressed and do something now, I will make you!" Ericka hissed out, her chest rising and falling with quick breaths as her heart raced.

"Ok my love. I believe you deserve it." Drac purred out before removing the rest of his clothing and moving back up her body to kiss her deeply.

"Please."

"Are you sure? It may hurt." Drac softly pressed a hand to the side her face, watching as she nuzzled into it softly.

"I'm sure. So please do it already." She looked at him needily.

Drac nodded and positioned himself before starting to push in slowly, keeping himself in check so he wouldn't hurt her.

Ericka's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, her nails digging into Drac's arm as he pushed deeper.

After several excruciating moments Drac was fully in, stilling so Ericka could use to the feeling.

"Mmm. It... feels weird." Ericka said softly as she squirmed slightly, letting out a small gasp as it caused movement inside her as well.

"You okay love?" Drac peppered her face with soft kisses.

"Yes, now please move." She growled out the last word, her body starving for his touch.

"As you wish." 

With that he began to move slowly, letting her get use to his shape before he began to speed up, quickly setting a steady pace. Moans were ripped from her chest as she grasped at his arms, leaving red marks behind that quickly healed over, leaving way for more.

"F-Faster Drac. More."

The pace increased, Drac letting out a growl as he fought to keep himself in check, though soon losing some of his calm and beginning to ram into his wife harder, causing Ericka to let out moans that bordered on screams.

Drac leaned down and sank his fangs into her neck, licking at the blood that sprouted as he pulled his head up. 

A groan escaped from Drac as he continued, a heat coiling down into his stomach.

"Drac... I'm close. So close."

"I am too love." He continued his ministrations, though once he got even closer he began to pull out fully.

Ericka wrapped her legs around his hips and kept him inside though, her eyes looking into his as she spoke in between moans. "Inside. Let it all out inside me."

"L-Love, are you sure?" He was forcing himself to hold it in.

"Yes. Please!" She glared at him, showing she was serious about this.

Drac smiled and thrusted into her one, two, three more times until his body tensed and he climaxed. 

Ericka let out a long, slow moan as heat pooled into her stomach, her own climax spilling over her like a wave and only adding to the sensations that roared through her body.

** *End of the heat! Innocent babies can begin reading once more.* **

They stayed like that for several minutes, letting their highs pass and their breathing return to normal, Ericka's legs still wrapped around Drac.

"That... was amazing." The words were breathy as Ericka spoke, smiling up at her love while a pleasant afterglow settled over them.

"Yes, it was." Drac pulled out as Ericka loosened her grip on him and laid down by his wife, pulling the blankets to cover them as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Drac." Ericka let out a small yawn as she spoke."

"I love you as well honey bat."


End file.
